The present invention relates to an operating panel for an elevator, which is installed in a car or at an elevator hall and has buttons for registering destination floors.
Conventionally, Japanese Patent No. 2502077 discloses an elevator where guiding patterns corresponding to operating situations are selectively displayed on a display device disposed at a car or an elevator hall.
Further, Japanese Patent No. 2502610 discloses an elevator where general information such as a date and time, weather forecast or the like is normally displayed on a display device disposed at an elevator hall, and when a hall call is registered, operation information such as a car position or the like is displayed on the display device.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 6-271232 discloses an elevator where train operation information is displayed in a display device disposed in a car as it descends.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 8-59115 discloses an elevator where information concerning weather is displayed on a display in a car when a call for an entrance floor is registered in the car.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 8-34572 discloses an elevator where teletext, telecast or the like is normally displayed by an image display device in a car, and an evacuation route corresponding to the floor where the car is located is displayed by the image display device in case of emergencies such as earthquakes.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-92045 discloses an elevator where general information such as weather forecasts, and car waiting time or the like are displayed on a display device disposed at an elevator hall.
However, in the conventional display methods, the position and state of the car, and the wait time etc., can not be sufficiently understood clearly, therefore a display which can be more easily understood is required.
The present invention is made to solve the problem mentioned above, and an object of the present invention is to provide an operating panel for an elevator, wherein information concerning the position and state of a car, the floors where the car stops, etc., can be more clearly understood at a glance.
To this end, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operating panel for an elevator comprising an operating panel body, and a touch panel portion provided at a front surface of the operating panel body, wherein the touch panel portion includes: a plurality of destination floor registering buttons arranged in a line vertically and changing their display configurations by being operated; and a band-like indicator bar disposed beside the line of the destination floor registering buttons for indicating a position of a car.